Reddhart the Red Wolf
"I don't care....I'll stop the wolverines if it kills me!" - Reddhart Reddhart the Red Wolf (レッドハート'' ザ·'' レッド ウルフ ''Reddohato za Reddo Urufu) ''is a red wolf and one of the last of his kind. He was set out to protect the rest. He fights against the wolverines since the wolverines killed off a lot of the red wolves that is why there aren't many red wolves left and Redd is on eof the last of his kind......so he doesn't like the wolverines very much..... He isn't exactly a chaos user however he uses something else called the emerald shards, they are shards of "the emerald" (not the Master Emerald) which can be found on the island, another, smaller floating island. Except it's hard to get to the island. Usually Redd likes to have his fights there though since there he can use the emerald shards which makes it easier for him to fihgt. He's sitll a good fighter though even witthout being in Super form, as he's pretty strong (he's a power-type character if anything). ^_^ Reddhart was recently updated for Sonic Boom so that is his current design now. ^_^ Info Name: Reddhart the Red Wolf Nicknames: Redd Age: 18 Gender: Male Species: Red Wolf Fur colour: Red, black, white Eye colour: Purple Attire: Brown boots and gloves with spikes on them as his weapon, bandages Likes: Friends, fighting, winning, people who are nice, Flappy Bird (he's ADDICTED >3<) Dislikes: Enemies, being hurt, dying, being sad Alignment: Good Birthplace: The Island Height: 3'2" Weight: 85 lbs Parents: Unknown Weapons: The blades on his hands and shoes Ability type: Power Forms: Super Reddhart (he can turn into Super Reddhart by having a shard of "The Emerald" (not the Master Emerald) which are found in the ground on The Island. Demon Reddhart. Wereredwolf reddhart. Abilities: Climbing, leaping far distances, fighting Love Interest: Unknown (maybe Wednesday...? Or Mamimomohigradle the Red Wolf! ^_^) Orientation: Unknown (possibly heterosexual but who knows >_^) Personality: He gets mad at a lot of things, or annoyed often, also likes to pull pranks on his friends somteimes. He does care for others too. Personality Reddhart has a short temper but he's mischievious and lieks to pull pranks on tohers at times. ^_^ he really likes monsters and things and Halloween. But if he ever encountersd a reallife monster he gets scared anyway XD He is also very caring though. He really hates paradoxes and doesn't like to think of time travel ono Backstory Reddhart was born on The Island. When he was young his parents were killed by the Wolverines so he had to be taken by the rest of the Red Wolf tribe. Later when Reddhart was older the Wolverines started a war again and Reddhart got seperated by the tribe somehow. He was alone for a while until he met some of his new friends and he lived at their house. Reddhart never knew his parents but he doesn't really think about it. He dislikes the Wolverines a lot even though one of his friends, Greg the Dog told him that not ALL wolverines could be evil. But Redd thinks they are since they are trying to kill all the Red Wolves. Forms Super Reddhart Reddhart turns into Super Reddhart when he obtains one the Emerald shards (not the Master Emerald or Chaos emeralds, it's explained above). Except these can be hard to get and usually he can only get them if he's on The Island. Once one is used it disappears back into the ground on The Island somewhere. Super Reddhart only lasts a couple minutes. When he's in super form he becomes invinceble. Demon Reddhart If Reddhart gets angry enough, he can turn into a dark version of himself, which is called Demon Reddhart. This very rarely happens, but when it does he can somewhat control himself, but he's super angry. When he's in demon form he gets demon eyes. Reddhart doesn't know what causes this, but believes one of his parents were probably actually a demon. Demon reddhart was a bit inspired by the creepypasta Sonic.exe ^_^ Reddhart the Wereredwolf On Halloween night if thre's a full moon, Redd can transform into a wereredwolf!! It's like a werewolf but with red wolves. Relationships Feel free to add your characters if you want ^_^ Friends/Alies *Greg the Dog *Nikita the Ferret *Claw the Tasmanian Devil *Sonic the Hedgehog *Antoine *Misty The Wolf Rivals/Enemies *Dr. Eggman (although Redd doesn't see him much) *Big Hoss "Killer" the Wolverine *Silver (since he's a "walking paradox" as Sonic says in the comics ^-^) *Scourge (he's mean >.<) *Snively (that guy is creepy e.o lol) Neutral *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Sally Gallery Reddhart the Red Wolf ^ ^.png|reddhart in a fighting stance Reddhart the Red Wolf Again ^_^.png|Reddhart in sonic adventure style ^_^ redd.png|redd's head Demon redd.jpg|Redd in demon form 0.0 Super redd.jpg|redd in super form ^_^ DSC01121.jpg|redd's redesign! X3 redd furry doll maker.png|redd in the furry doll maker just for fun ^_^ i had to add some little things Quotes "do you really think you can beat me?" "i'm not going to let anyone down" "hey!" "did you pack any sandwiches?" "oh man..." "we'll need to find a safe haven" "ha" trivia *Reddhart acts tough when you first meet him but really he's not at all...unless he dislikes you X3 *he likes to eat a lot (sometimes he can be a nervous eater) *he hates paradoxes (that's why he dislikes silver) *he owns a Sega genesis *He wonders what exactly happened to Knuckles o.O lol Category:Wolves Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Good Category:Joke characters Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Anthros Category:Characters Category:Red wolves Category:Canines